Broken Hearts & Torn Up Letters
by Youkai Of Hearts
Summary: While taking a little R&R at Clive’s wonderful hometown of Humphrey's Peak, Virginia and Jet get into an argument, which results in Jet hurting Virginia. She runs off only to be found by Janus and the Divine Fortress, Asgard and Virginia is now attacked
1. Chapter 1

**Broken Hearts**

**&**

**Torn Up Letters**

**By **

**Youkai Of Hearts**

_Summary: While taking a little R&R at Clive's wonderful hometown of Humphrey's Peak, Virginia and Jet get into an argument, which results in Jet hurting Virginia. She runs off only to be found by Janus and the Divine Fortress, Asgard and Virginia is now attacked violently; will Jet and the others come to her rescue? Or will they never see their leader again? Cute Virginia & Jet Scenes_

__

**Chapter One:**

**Droplets Of Pain, Tears Of Sorrow**

**Another Heart Broken?**

__

Virginia sighed as she relaxed herself on the sofa, it has just been a couple of days since they stayed at Humphrey's Peak, and she was still tired. They've been travelling non stop, she deserved this cup of coffee that she is about to receive. Gallows was too busy gazing outdrooling over each woman that happens to walk by that had a cute figure and a beautiful face..

Clive was out with his wife, Cathrine to spend some quality time together, so Virginia promised to look after his daughter, Kaitlyn, who was upstairs still fast a sleep, while the parents were away. Kaitlyn was cuddling her little teddy bear tightly last time she checked up on her, which made her smile,it reminded her of when she was young, about her age.

Jet on the other hand is just sitting on the chair across from her, he was just staring idly at a book that was in the bookshelves behind her, Virginia just took a glace at the book that Jet had his eyes on and then sighed as she looked back to him. Then a thought had occure to her.

_I know…_

She pushed herself off the couch, settling the coffee mug unto the table as she wondered over to the books, placing a bare skinned hand unto the book that Jet had his eyes on, Virginia removed it and looked at the title.

_**Broken Hearts, Torn Up Letters, By L.P**_

Virginia opened up a page at the front of the book as she looked at the first paragraph. The beginning seemed to start off with a beautiful, bright beginning, a young optimistic girl with a smile and who is occasionally a successful young lady. It made her smile, that's how all stories should start, well Virginia thinks so anyways…

Virginia walked back to the couch as she sat down, sitting on the comfortable fabric continuing to read it, Jet just narrowed his eyes at her as he made a little growl. She was so absorbed in to reading the book that she didn't notice him and forgot all about her plans.

"Awww How romantic" Virginia awed as her cheeks flared into an adorable pink colour. She just got to the part when the heroine of the story falls in love with a young man. It was so adorable. She would always remember when she was little when her mother read romantic stories to her, oh how Virginia missed her mother.

Jet rolled his eyes as he slapped a hand unto his head

"Egh, romanticist" Jet moaned as he made his purple eyes droop. He had no idea how mushy his leader can be all Jet can do was made a sigh as he stood up, he was pretty much pissed off at her now, he wonders why though?

"Shows how much you like romance novels" Virginia grinned as she continued to read.

"Their lame! Throw the thing away!" Jet demanded as he walked to the window, gazing at the scenery that was laid out before him, families walking by, youngsters having fun, kids, just being kids as they play around and cause mischief. Virginia smiled as she closed her eyes "No way, this book is getting very interesting!" chimed the young leader as she reopened them, her eyes getting more and more sparkely by the second. This just made Jet look at her with a sickened face, he truely _**hated**_ romance novels some of them even leave a very bad taste in his mouth, none of them were interesting.

Jet only pays his attention to real life problems. Not fictional ones you can just find lying in a book, reality is already very painful enough for him to bare, thank you.

"_Daddy!!!_"

Virginia, Jet and Gallows jumped at the sudden scream that echoed all the way down to their ears, Virginia dropped her book in haste as she ran towards the room, it was Kaitlyn's voice, she knew it. Virginia made it up to the girl's room as she opened the doors, Jet just rushed after her, Airgent lamb drawn, just encase they were being attacked and there was going to be a hostage situation.

"Kaitlyn!!" yelled Virginia as she entered the room, seeing the young blond haired girl crying her eyes out as the tears smeared her face, dribbling down her rosie pink cheeks, tiny hands clutching the fur of her favourite big brown teddy bear tightly. For some reason, this just made Virginia remember a bad memory when she was very small, she was a bit like her when Virginia was her age, and in a ways this was similar to the incident all those years ago...

**"Virginia!" **

"What's wrong Kaitlyn, why are you crying?" asked Virginia gently as she walked over to Kaitlyn's bedside slowly settling herself down beside her, gentle smile laced in her lips as she looked at the young snipers daughter with her bright ocean blue eyes.

Kaitlyn sniffled as she tried to reply "I had a nightmare about Daddy…" Kaitlyn stuttered as she began to rub her eyes with her balled fists, she seemed very upset, Virginia thinks this might be a very scary nightmare to make the young girl cry tears over."And…sniff…I saw my Daddy…sob…disappear…and…that me and my mommy were never going to see him again…sniffle…leaving us all alone…" Kaitlyn cried as the tears drippled unto the smooth bed covers. Virginia's eyes went wide open, she made a sorrowful expression as she wrapped her arms around Kaitlyn, she remembered her mother and Aunt Use to do this when she was little to comfort her.

"There, there, it was only a nightmare, you're dad…will never leave you or you're mother…" stated Virginia lightly as she cuddled the young girl in her arms. Jet stood at the corner of the door, arms folded as he darted his purple eyes into the room, seeing the scene that was laid out in front of him.

"Really?" asked Kaitlyn as she looked at Virginia, now that Jet looks at his leader, she seemed to make a great mother figure. Watching the way Virginia handles Kaitlyn.

"Yes really, you want to know why?" Kaitlyn nodded, Virginia released the young blond haired girl from her hold as she replied, placing a hand unto her muscle as if to make herself look stronger and more reassuring, like a man flexing his muscles before he attempts to lift up weights.

"Because I'm going to make sure he comes home to you and you're mother!! Alright?" Virginia winked at Kaitlyn as she smiled cheerfully, filling the young girl and the room full of hope and faith, for some reason this made Jet smirk a little."Promise?" whispered Kaitlyn, Virginia stood up as she placed her hands unto her hips, a smirk placed unto her lips as she closed her blue eyes, the sun shining into the room as it highlighted her bright brown hair and the cotton like yellow dress that she was currently wrapped in, Cathrine said it was alright, the dress didn't fit her anyways.

"Yeah I promise, what kind of Drifter would I be if I didn't promise my favourite little girl in the whole world that I'd look after you're father huh?" Virginia made a giggle as she turned round raising her hand out to the little girl as she smiled cheerfully."Now, how about we go to the kitchen and sort out some breakfast kay?" this made Kaitlyn beam with joy as she ran up to the young drifter and gripped her hand, in a ways Virginia must've thought of Kaitlyn as a younger sister. Who wouldn't when there was a child this adorable?

Jet just kept standing there for a couple of more minutes, then silently crept away as he heard Virginia and Kaitlyn's footsteps shuffling his direction, he didn't want to be seen eavesdropping or receive another boring lecture from his strong willed leader about respecting others privacy.

Alas, although he was quick, he didn't move quickly enough.

"Jet, what were you doing there?" Jet turned back as he gave Virginia the old usual cold stare, he folded his arms as he leaned his back against the wall, he didn't notice Kaitlyn's innocent brown eyes looking at him with that small smile of innocence.

"What's it to you" Virginia frowned at him as he placed her free hand unto her hip as her brown hair flickered

"Well, I could swear that you were eavesdropping…" here it goes, the beginning of the argument that's surely to last for a long time. However this time, was going to last a little shorter than the usual ones they would normally have. "No I wasn't, since when has it been a crime to stand in a hallway?" Virginia thought for a moment, he did have a point, there wasn't really anything wrong with just minding their own business in a hallway, especially one like this, she'll trust him, for now…

"Good point…come on Kaitlyn, how about that breakfast?!" cheered Virginia as she and the young girl both walked past the lone wolf, but for some reason, he caught Kaitlyn's gaze as they disappeared down the stairs, what was wrong with her? Was she coming on to him? Nah, she's just a kid, what could she know?

But, still he could feel a type of sense that Kaitlyn knew, what it was, Jet didn't know…

**Downstairs**

"So Ginny, what happened up there, everything okay?" Virginia sighed as she replied; she was pretty much set a back after having a conversation with Jet, the lonely wolf that seems to give everyone the cold shoulder, she doesn't get his problem, the reason why Jet has to be so cold towards everyone, even her.

In a ways, it made Virginia worry about him too much…

"Yeah, it's just Kaitlyn had a little nightmare…" She explained to Gallows, the tribesman walked over to them as he lifted Kaitlyn up above his head, his long dark brown hair falling back unto his back as he made a huge gentle grin, his teeth sparkling from the little light that touched them.

"Awww did our little woman have a nightmare?" Kaitlyn nodded slowly, funny, Virginia made a little giggle as she smiled at the cute scene, and to Virginia this was classified as very cute and sweet, the way that Gallows was trying to cheer up Kaitlyn, the cute daughter of Clive Winslit "There, there, it's alright now, your dad wouldn't like it if he seen his special little girl hurt now would he?"

"That's right, now who wants some pancakes?" Kaitlyn and Gallows both looked at Virginia with their eyes wide and sparkly, it was really difficult to tell the difference of which ones the kid and which ones the adult. "I'll take that as a yes then…" at this moment, Jet just got back downstairs, the usual look printed on his face, Virginia looked at the lone wolf as he made his way down, watching his silver hair waving with each step he took and with every breath that he breathed in. Virginia watched him for a moment, her gaze following him as he dropped himself unto the couch.

"Hey Kaitlyn, would you like to play a game with Big Brother **_Jet_** while I go into the kitchen and make us those pancakes?"

"What?" Jet glared at Virginia in disbelief as his dark purples widened a tiny bit, but a little to let Virginia know that he wasn't expecting her to say that and just when he thinks he figured his leader out, new interesting details come to light. Kaitlyn nodded, filled with complete excitement as Gallows placed her on the ground, as the young excited girl grabbed Jet's hand, with a cheerful smile placed on her face; it was really adorable to anyone to make them go aww.

Virginia folded her arms as she beamed, it was about time for Jet to be sociable and spend some time with others, but there was more reason to this than meets the eye, now, Virginia can read her book in peace, she walked over to the table as she picked up the book and walked into the kitchen, ready to make those delicious pancakes.

"Hey wait a minute, Virginia!!" snapped Jet as he tried to fire another one of his famous glares, flinging it over to the door, to at least give in a very big protest to his leader's orders,however it was pretty much in vain, Virginia has proven that she was a lot quicker than he has originally anticipated.

A feeling of despair began to fill his gut, he was stuck and it means that he wasn't going to complain his way out of this one, this time. Gallows made a giant smirk at the punk as he made a chuckle. "Go on Jet, have fun with our little adorable Kaitlyn, you might actually learn something decent in you're dull shady personality which might make you more interesting than a toaster!!" a red vein appeared on Jet's head as he placed a hand deep in to his pocket, scrounging through the contents as he dragged a type of ball out of his pockets, a bouncy ball from further inspections, he would usually keep it to take out boredom if he ever needs it, but for the first time in over three years it was about to have a even more important purpose, which was…

Hitting Gallows with it…

He raised his arm slowly back with it, without Gallows looking and then, at the right moment, then…

_**PONG!!**_

"OW!! Why you little…" Jet raised a hand in front of the infuriated Baskar tribesman as a triumphant smile appeared on his face.

"Nuh uh uh! No violence in front of Kaitlyn, or our brave leader will **_have_** you're **_head_**!!" Silence filled the room, for once they both went into a silent agreement; they'd rather settle this little scuffle peacefully than leave it up to Virginia…

The Baskar Tribesman sighed as he turned towards the door and walked on out, "I need some air…" he stated clearly. Jet frowned at him, he knew this guy all too well, he didn't just need the air, he needed a woman!!

"Need some air or need a woman?"

"Get off my case punk!!"

_**Slam**_

"Hmph, Oaf" Jet muttered under his breath as his eyes narrowed, purple eyes directed towards the door. Well at least Jet can look at the bright side, at least he was able to get the last words, which he always does!! There was a little tug on his hand, he darted his cold purples down to see Kaitlyn, her little face with the adorable smile.

"Can we play snap, big brother Jet?!" his face turned a bit red, there was something about '_Big Brother Jet_' that made him happy in a sense, which was suppose to be totally impossible!

"Um…s-sure"

**In The Kitchen**

"There, that should do it" Virginia had just finished putting the right temperature to make the pancakes, it was really simple, since she seen her aunt do it many times and she even did a couple herself, it's not so hard if you know all the tricks to it.

All you really have to do is to lay out the dough and flip them until their gold crisp.

(**_Youkai Of Heart's:_** _Okay…so I'm not entirely good with recipes, but my grades in H.E. would agree with me if you ever saw it…at third year (In Northern Ireland that is) I'm pretty much a failure, okay that's not true, please forgive me for being out of accuracy)_

Virginia continued to flip the pancake, as it flew in the air and gentle landed back unto the saucepan, while she was reading the book, she was already half way through the story, things were heating up, the heroine of the story just got herself into a vicious attack by the main hero's enemies.

It was very heart wrenching and depressing…

It seemed like the heroine was going to die, she didn't like that, Virginia didn't like that at all, it was really amazing how the writer in this story has captured her interests all by just flicking a page, Virginia has always loved books, especially books with a twist filled with romance in the air. She just could help but close her eyes and picture the scenes that she has read so far, her cheeks began to grow a bright pink again as Virginia giggled. It tickled all over her body as she twitched.

"So cute…"

**In Living Room**

"Snap!!" called out Kaitlyn as she placed both tiny hands unto the desk, unto the cutely printed cards of cute adorable creatures on the smooth woodened finished table. Jet frowned as another red vein appeared on his head, this was the sixteenth time the kid beat him. Jet wonders why he was even doing this anyways. He didn't have to play this game, but…

"Let's play again…" Kaitlyn cheered happily as she took all the cards into one hand and handed them to Jet, he was the only one who knew how to shuffle. Besides, Kaitlyn was so adorable when she asked for something, wait did he just think of Kaitlyn as adorable? For some reason that type of personality reminded him of…

"_Yes!! I win again!!" laughed a cheery Virginia as she settled all her cards flat unto the table, the others looking at her hand and all the faces of her comrades went down in disgrace, yes it happened again, Virginia has won once again._

"_Awww man Ginny, you must have the Guardian's on you're side or something?" Gallows moaned as he threw his cards down. Clive just tried to make a smile as he neatly folded his cards and settled them down unto the hard wooden table._

"_This is the eighteenth time you've won; our leader sure has a lot of luck doesn't she?" Jet just gave out a tisk as he frowned at Virginia, seeing that happy smile and that cheery laugh was enough to piss him off._

"_This is stupid; it's just a game…"_

"_Maybe a game, but a wins, a win, Jet" Virginia said as she looked at him with her bright blue ocean eyes. _

"_So, it's nothing like real combat…"_

"_Is that's why you look so bored, because we're not fighting any monsters or Janus?" Jet just closed his eyes as he tilted his head up towards the ceiling, scarf dangling off his neck as he chocked a typical reply._

"_No, because we're not making any money out of it"_

"_Awww come on Jet, you can't say you're not enjoying the peace and quiet?" Jet just opened his left eye as he pointed it to the young drifter's direction, his wary wolf like eye seeing the angelic smile and fresh ocean blue eyes that Jet has seen everyday on the journey he's been on so far._

**Virginia…**

"Hey, Big brother Jet…" Jet snapped out of his thoughts as he looked seeing Kaitlyn's adorable, doll like face looking adoringly at him. Jet jumped, almost falling out of his seat, to realise that the cards were still in his hands; he started to half them and placed one of the halves over to Kaitlyn's side.

"Do you **like** Big Sis Virginia?" Jet's eyes went wide open as he slowly lifted his gaze over to the Sniper's young daughter.

"What?"

"Do you _really_, **_really_** like big sis Virginia?" yes that was the question, he couldn't help but cringe a bit. He closed his eyes as he made a tiny sigh, his cheeks flaring a big dark red colour, like a tomato.

"N-now why would you think that?" Kaitlyn placed her elbows on the little table as she leaned her chin unto it, like she was a little mini judge about to sentence his doom, he could even imagine the little hammer and robes with the cute little slam. "Because you're face is turning red!!" Kaitlyn giggled cheerfully as she raised a hand over to Jet and pulled his cheek, like a granny, well more like Virginia in a ways. Reason is because she'd always do that when he dozes off to sleep.

"So do you like Big sis?" Jet waited for a couple of minutes, to think up a reply…does he really like Virginia? Does he like her? He thought more and more about the subject for a couple of more minutes.

"Well…"

_**Crash! Fizzle!**_

"_AAAAAGH!!_" the scream made Jet jump as he shot right up to his feet that was Virginia's voice, no doubt about it. What's happening in there? Was she being attacked? Was it another move made by Janus? Jet got out his Airgent lamb turning his whole body to the direction of the kitchen as he ran.

"Kaitlyn stay _here_!!" Jet ordered as he rushed away as quickly as his feet could allow him.

"**_Virginia!!_**" he entered the room, pointing the gun, ready for battle, then his eyes widened in shock. Virginia was at a corner of the room, huddled up as she held her right arm tightly, he looked to the cooker to see that the Saucepan was completely swallowed in orange flames, the book scrambled unto the floor as the pages were laid out flatly, every page almost bent and a couple were sort of torn, some of them even had scorch marks.

He had to get those flames out and now before they spread and catch the entire house in its fiery claws. Jet rushed over as he went to the sink, pouring water into a bucket that he found out of his haste and poured it all over the saucepan, casting the amount of water unto the bickering flames.

Jet continued to do the process over and over again until the flames were finally estinguished, the smoke still surrounding the room. It was almost suffocating, if the flames had spread, Jet figures that the results would've been a whole lot more badly. He was just relieved that they were out of harms way, but more importantly…

He turned his gaze over to Virginia as he seen that she was still in her position, still huddled in the corner. Jet walked over to her as he kneeled down by her side, placing a hand unto her shoulder gently and smoothly as he touched her skin with his gloved hand. Virginia jumped by the touch, slowly lifting her head up to him, her blue eyes glittering with signs of relief.

"Oh…Jet…" she whispered slowly and gently, trying to regain some of her composure. Jet frowned as he placed his hand unto Virginia's right arm, slowly prying it away from her chest as he saw the burns inflicted unto it. His leader wasn't seriously burned, but still, if the flames caressed her arm any longer then it would've been a lot worse.

"It's alright, I'm fine, I'll just run it under some cold water and…" Jet was a head , way ahead of Virginia infact at this point, he reached over for the bucket that still had a little bit of cold water, he dragged a cloth out of the metal bucket as he wringed the water out of it, placing it lightly unto her arm as he rubbed it, a hiss escaped from her lips, she tried to keep it back, she really did try. Jet placed a hand into his pocket as he tugged out a bandage, he'd always keep one in his pockets just in case something bad would happen, but he never thought it could be Virginia.

She wasn't the medium of water; like Gallows so she couldn't heal herself, they didn't even have any heal berries either…they kind of used them all in their last battle with Janus and Asgard.

"You were reading that book while cooking weren't you?" Jet asked coldly, with the usual cold glare he gives. Virginia nodded slightly; he sighed as he made a growl, raising a hand and smacking her at the back of the head, even though Virginia was his leader, it doesn't mean that he was going to go easy on her.

"Well that was stupid, you shouldn't get yourself distracted while cooking, that's very dangerous!!" he snapped viciously, he doesn't understand why he was so angry with her…

"But it was a good book…" she muttered, Jet slowly stood up as he kept his dangerous glare upon her, then what he said was unexpected and uncalled for.

"That's no excuse!! I told you to put it back didn't I?! Didn't you're **_parents_** teach you how to cook or be careful?!" Virginia's eyes went wide open with shock; she tilted her head down casting dark shadows over her eyes. She slowly rose to her feet as Virginia stood in front of him, Jet looked back, glare still firm in place, until…

**_Slap!!_**

Jet's eyes were wide open, a red mark was imprinted on his cheek, it felt like it was on fire, burning even, he placed his left hand firmly on his cheek as he rubbed it, Jet slowly looked his eyes over to Virginia, about to yell at her once until... his eyes widdened to see the emotions printed on the young drifter's face. Guilt now beggining to dwell within him, he could see them, he could see the tears streaming down her face, streaming down those ocean blue eyes of her's. Virginia was really hurt by that comment and Jet knew he was such a cold Bastard for saying it...

Jet didn't know why he said that, he was pretty much shocked himself but he knew rightly what he said to Virginia was harsh and uncalled for…

"Virginia…"

But before he could say another word to her, Virginia just pushed him and ran off, running out through the door, past the living room, knocking over a couple of things in her rush and out of the house, leaving the door wide open for the cold air to invade the house. Jet tried to run after her, but then if he left, Kaitlyn would be all alone and he'd be in for it…

"**_Virginia!! Virginia Come back!!_**" Jet shouted after her, but when he caught up to the door, she was already out of plain sight, out of his sight.

Into the cold open wastelands beyond the walls of Humphrey's Peak as the big dark grey clouds begun to cover the sky in their blankets of despair…

**To Be Continued**

**Youkai Of Hearts: **(_AKA: Sanzo's Guardian Angel_) Hey hope you like the first chappie, sorry if it's a bit lame, I seem to be falling in my grammar a bit… I love Wild Arms 3n and the pairing of Virginia/Jet. Okay…I'm aware the title is kind of, off a song but, it's a great song and yes, the name of the book that Virginia was reading off it too, it was done by Lost Prophet's a very good song 3

Now be honest and tell me what you think, I thought I made this chapter a bit long, but the longer the chapter, the more the build up, I was worried in case I didn't get the character's personalities right, I loved the game, I still do but I love how the animations were done…

So Be honest and tell me, I'll take all you're opinions into consideration alright 3

And if you had read this chapter, I am very pleased that you have taken time to read this, I kind of have a block on **Blood Stained Memories**, so if you have any suggestions any whatsoever, then I'd be very happy if you could send it to me by personal messaging.

Thank you very much, see yeah later!!! XD


	2. Chapter 2

**Broken Hearts**

**&**

**Torn Up Letters**

**By **

**Youkai Of Hearts**

**Chapter Two:**

**What Hurt's The Most**

**Last Time In Wild Arms 3**

"_Virginia…"_

_But before he could say another thing, Virginia just ran off, running out through the door, past the living room, knocking over a couple of things in her rush and out of the house, leaving the door wide open for the cold air to invade the house. Jet tried to run after her, but then if he left Kaitlyn all alone he'd be in for it…_

"_**Virginia!! Virginia Come back!!**" Jet shouted after her, but when he caught up to the door, she was already out of plain sight, out of his sight. _

_Into the cold open wastelands beyond the walls of Humphrey's Peak as the big dark grey clouds begun to cover the sky in their blankets of despair…_

"V-Virginia…" Jet muttered as he continued to gaze out of the window, it's been an hour since she ran out of the house and then started to rain immediately. It was too cold to leave any of the windows open. The others weren't back either, which was okay with him, if they came back then…

"Burrrr!! It's freezing out there!!" Jet sighed, he thought way too soon. Gallows has just come back from his wonders, his clothing completely drenched, his long brown frizzled hair, completely wrecked, also inviting some un-wanting puddles into the house as they soaked into the rug that was laid beneth him..

"Hey Oaf!! Did you have to come into the place completely soaking?!" Jet snapped as he fired a glare. The floor was completely covered in the substance of H2O, not only that but this was Catharine's favourite rug that the Baskar tribesman just stumbled unto with his big clumsy feet.

"Cut me some slack Jet, how would you feel if you came back through the cold wet rain…besides the only reason I came back was to get myself some of Virginia's lovely pan…" He stopped in his sentence as he looked around the room, not seeing his favourite leader anywhere in his line of sight.

"Hey, where is she, Jet?" Pain suddenly smacked Jet like a brick wall within his consciousness, he closed his eyes as he made a growl, Jet was still feeling alot of guilt about what he said to Virginia, and He didn't want to tell Gallows what had just happened between them, but yet he has to tell the truth…

"S-she went out" he voiced slowly, but this didn't fool Gallows one bit, he might be an over sized oaf but he knows when some ones feeling guilty, like a sixth sense in a ways.

"Jet…what happened?" Jet reopened his eyes and Gallows hasn't seen this much of guilt placed in his eyes before, Jet slowly turned his head away, over to Kaitlyn who has now went unto drawing pictures in the living room's wooden floors.

Gallows sighed as he looked at Jet with his gentle browns "Alright, we'll discuss it when Clive and Catherine come home alright..." Jet nodded slowly, agreeing with the idea. Gallows walked over to Kaitlyn as he kneeled down beside her, he saw the drawings on the page, it wasn't very good but it was adorable either way he looks at it.

"Hey cutie, what you drawing?" Kaitlyn looked up as she smiled cheerfully, innocent bright, brown eyes closed as she stopped drawing for awhile.

"I'm drawing Big Sister Virginia!!" oh he sees it now; hey the girl in the picture does represent Virginia.

"Who's that beside her?" Kaitlyn turned her attention back to her drawing as she continued to scribble with the silver crayon, rocking her head side to side. Moving her feet alone with the motion…

"Big Brother Jet…"

**Outside Humphrey's Peak**

It's been an hour since Virginia left Humphrey's Peak, she was completely soaked in the rain, it was cold and wet and the worst thing was that she forgot to bring her horse and pistols with her. She huddled under a giant peak that towered above her as Virginia continued to shiver; she should've at least taken her coat with her.

"_Sniff…sob…" Went a young Virginia as she cried, wondering down the hallways of her home. It was midnight and everyone in town was fast asleep, except for Virginia and another person…_

"_Virginia?" Virginia slowly looked up as her little tears continued to drizzle down her face, her adorable rosy cheeks smeared in the substance still running from her eyes. Her mother was standing there, kneeling down as she whipped some of her daughter's tears away._

"_Virginia what's wrong?" Virginia closed her eyes as she wept uncontrollably. _

"_I had a nightmare about D-daddy…he was gone and he was never…sob…never going to come back…no matter…how much I tried…to catch up with him…he just went further and further away…"_

_Her mother made a sad face as she tugged Virginia close to herself, her only child in a big hug, it was usually them in the house, Virginia's father wouldn't be there as much, her mother was the only person there for her before she moved in with her aunt and uncle._

"_Don't worry Virginia; daddy's going to come home soon…okay…" Virginia looked up at her mother, the tears still dripping down her face, like rain drops falling from the sky, as she closed her eyes._

"_R-really?"_

"_Of course sweetie, because he loves us very much and he'll come back…"_

_**Did he really love us?**_

_**Daddy**_

Virginia lightly opened her eyes as she looked up towards the clouds, watching as the raindrops splashed unto her face, soaking her to the very bone, the very angels above weeping for the decaying world bellow.

She relaxed her head to the rough edges as she looked out into the wastelands, she has to be careful, and she didn't bring her ARMS with her, all Virginia can count on was her wind medium, her wind Guardian. The rain plummeting down unto the sand.

"_I love you daddy"_

_**No I don't**_

Virginia reopened her eyes once more as she took in her surroundings, her vision was getting blurry, and she was losing warmth, a lot of it as Virginia wrapped her arms around her knees as she tried to keep herself warm even more.

**Didn't you're _parents_ teach you how to cook or be careful?!**

_Jet…_

She opened her eyes as she frowned, she was still a little bit angry with him, a little bit angry with the lone wolf drifter, a little bit angry with Jet Enduro. Virginia thought that Jet would know by now, that she didn't know her father as much as he did. Virginia was still feeling hatred towards him, mixed with jealously and yet a little bit of remorse.

_I guess…I can't really blame Jet…he didn't have a family…_

_Heck we're probably the only family he has…_

The wind howled through her ears as Virginia made a deep sigh. Her brown hair was completely touched by the water that had fallen from the skies. All that the girl could actually think about was Jet…

_**Jet**_

**_What goes on in that head of yours…_**

_**What's hidden, behind the mask…**_

**Back at the Winslit Residence**

"What Virginia ran off?" Jet nodded slowly, he still felt a bit guilty about it, Clive just got back and his wife just hushed Kaitlyn into the kitchen where they can talk alone, Clive stood there with his hands unto his hips, he was concerned, he was concerned about Virginia Maxwell.

"Why, what happened Jet?" Clive asked as he walked towards the young drifter, lending a caring ear to listen to his fellow comrade. Jet just closed his eyes as he replied hesitantly and angrily, still feeling pain of what he just did.

"I don't know! I don't know, I remember saying something to her and then…I get slapped, Virginia runs off somewhere…I can't recall everything, the whole incident happened too fast I couldn't recall what happened…" Jet clutched unto his bright blue jeans that was covering his knees, feeling a lot more responsible and helpless at each passing second that slipped by him.

He could remember the look on her face, the look that was both stricken in pain and in sorrow, Jet, could remember the look in her eyes, an emotion he never seen in her before, he couldn't explain it nor does he understand it.

Jet placed his head into his hands, he felt his heart beating wilding, wondering, hoping that his leader was alright, that his comrade was safe, that Virginia wasn't hurt or bleeding to death. Was he panicking, was he worrying? Jet Enduro panicking? No he couldn't be, could he? He's supposed to be cold, Jet wasn't supposed to care about anyone else but his own well being, not someone else's.

"Jet…?" Gallows hasn't seen Jet like this before, was Jet, worried about her? Jet Enduro? Caring for Virginia Maxwell? Caring for Ginny?

"_Sorry…_" Jet whispered softly, softly and gently so that no one could hear him, he could see an image, a distant memory of Virginia and her wonderful smile when they first took on a mission together, her innocent blue eyes, her angelic smile, her soft silky bright brown hair tied in a beautiful braid with the lovely dress that she wears.

"_I know! I'll help you get your memories back okay?"_

Her voice began to echo in Jet's head the more he thought about the young drifter, the drifters who father taught him how to use an ARM, the very person that he protected from a bolder.

"_Silence is golden, **right **Jet?"_

"_I didn't mean it?_" Jet whispered again, and then his dark purple eyes flew open as something striking appeared in his head, something he never wanted to hear or to see.

"_Jet…" blue dead like eyes staring at him, as the rain continued to pour down upon her, arms gently wrapped around her knees as she cuddled herself trying to keep warm, her lips turning blue in cold freezing temperatures. Body completely shivering in pain and fear, body feeling completely numb. _

"_Jet where are you?"_

_**Virginia!**_

All of a sudden without warning, Jet stood up, making both Gallows and Clive gasp in shock as they both looked at the young lone wolf. Jet's eyes completely filled with both determination and fear rolled into one.

"Jet, what is it?" Clive asked as he looked at him.

"We need to find her, now!!" he snapped as Jet lifted his ARM and placed it in his belt, as he walked past Gallows and Clive, towards the door which lead to the outside, which lead to the town of Humphrey's Peak.

"Jet, she'll be alright; she'll be fine, I'm sure Virginia will be quite capable to take care of herself…"

"She won't, Virginia didn't take her ARMS with her and also, I have this really, **_really_** bad feeling!"

**Outside Humphrey's Peak**

"It's cold out here…" Virginia winced as she tightened her grip around her knees, it was still cold, too cold for her tastes, Virginia figures that she should head back to the town, but with all this rain pouring down it wasn't helping her sense of direction, plus she was losing a lot of warmth.

The wind begun to howl and blow fiercely once more, she shivered as Virginia continued to sit there, her body feeling completely numb and cold, she couldn't even feel her legs to even stand, another reason why she couldn't head back to the town. Virginia can't even lift up her own hands from her knees to even get the strands of hair out of her face, or the droplets that touched her eyes.

"Well, this is a situation I could've avoided…" Virginia began to cough as she dropped her head unto her knees, Virginia's strength depleting every second.

"_I've been alone for as long as I can remember, I don't know a thing about my past, even my real name…"_

_**Jet**_

"_Silence is golden, Gallows…"_

"_**Virginia, please be okay…"**_

"Huh…Jet?" Virginia slowly lifted her head as she looked around her, no one was there, she must be hearing things or Virginia figured that she was finally losing it. Her head dropped once more, as eyes lightly closed, another cough escaping her lips as the rain continued to plop down from the darkened skies that continuously towered above her.

"_**Virginia where are you?!"**_

"I must be losing it, because I swear that I'm hearing Jet's voice…like that jerk would ever worry about me" Virginia told herself clearly in a weak, freezing, shaky whisper.

"I wonder what he's doing right now, look for me? Heheh yeah right like he'd look for me…" another shiver, another cough, another moment where complete silence reigned, she couldn't stay a wake anymore, she just couldn't, and Virginia just couldn't stay awake for now…

"_**Virginia, please wait for me, please stay safe"**_

"_Jet, I'm sorry…_" she whispered in her sleep.

"_**Virginia"**_

"_Jet…"_

"_**Jet…"**_

**In Humphrey's Peak**

"Excuse me; have you seen a girl around my height with bright brown hair and blue eyes with a silly face? She wore a yellow dress" Jet explained as he stopped a women who has also been stranded out in the rain from doing shopping, she shock her head signalling no. Jet placed his head down as a shadow was cast upon his eyes by his hair as he cursed under his breath.

"_Damn it!!" _He turned away as he ran through the cold pouring rain hitting him hard, Jet darted his eyes from his left, then to his right, but still Jet couldn't see the person he was looking for.

"Virginia!!" he yelled as Jet slowed down, placing a hand towards his lips to amplify the volume of his voice.

"Where are you!? Virginia?!" Jet made sure to take in another deep breath, taking in more oxygen, the rain still coming down, Jet wonders that, could all this rain have been brought on by Virginia? He kind of laughed at the thought, thinking it was just nonsense. Then again, he heard that if you hurt someone you love or like then the rain would fall from the skies and weep for them, however Jet just regarded it as an old wives tale, another tale was that when ever it rains, then someone has just passed on to the world of spirits.

**_Death_** in other words…

Jet only hoped that for his sake and Virginia's, that, which the very thing regarded as a wives tale, was just only a…

_**Wives Tale**_

**To Be Continued**

**Youkai Of Hearts: **_I thank you for waiting patiently for this chapter to be done, I know it's not as good as the last one, but I think it's alright. Give me you're most honest opinion and I'll take it into consideration, Deal? Plus, I'll give you a cookie :3_


	3. Chapter 3

**Broken Hearts**

**&**

**Torn Up Letters**

**By **

**Youkai Of Hearts**

**Chapter Three:**

**All Alone In The World**

**Last Time In Wild Arms 3**

"_Where are you!? Virginia?!" Jet made sure to take in another deep breath, taking in more oxygen, the rain still coming down, Jet wonders that, could all this rain have been brought on by Virginia? He kind of laughed at the thought, thinking it was just nonsense. Then again, he heard that if you hurt someone you love or like then the rain would fall from the skies and weep for them, however Jet just regarded it as an old wives tale, another tale was that when ever it rains, then someone has just passed on to the world of spirits._

_**Death**__ in other words…_

_Jet only hoped that for his sake and Virginia's, that, which the very thing regarded as a wives tale, was just only a…_

_**Wives Tale**_

**Clive Residence**

"Did you find her!!" Yelled Jet as he rushed into the house, his body completely soaked in residue due to the increased rainy spells that have bestowed unto the town of Humphrey's Peak, his eyes wide open, leaving him a bit open like a book, never in his life has he been so worried and frantic about someone in his life, but when it came to Virginia, he just panics.

He wondered why he's losing his cool, deep down he knew that Virginia was probably alright, but he can never be to sure. Not knowing if she was alright began to drive him mad with worry. Clive and Gallows both looked down, the face of failure printed on theirs.

"I'm afraid not" began Clive breaking the silence within the room. "I have tried asking around the town but no one's seen Virginia at all…"

"She wasn't in any taverns or cafes either, I checked them all but no one has seen our Ginny"

Pain began to eat away at Jet's soul, he began to tremble uncontrollably as he clenched his fists tightly, his breathing becoming very shallow, was he this worried? Where could she have gone? What could she be doing? Was she okay? Was she hurt? All these thoughts began to run through his head, like a violent whirlwind that was so out of control, it made his body tremble more.

All these feelings

All these emotions

All these thoughts

Jet knew it wasn't going to help him, he knew that but still, it still bothered him, if he never had said all those things about Virginia then this wouldn't have happened, he could've gone after her, Jet wondered why he didn't think of that when the brown haired girl ran from him.

"Well at least this tells us one thing…" Jet snapped out of his thoughts as he looked over to Clive, the sniper having one of those serious looks when he's deep in thought and positive of the answer that they have gotten out of their enquires

"It means that Virginia might've left Humphrey's Peak by now, for who knows how long…so if no one has seen her in the town, then it could only be the solution" Gallows nodded with his glasses wearing friend. "Then we should go out and look for her, if we don't then, then…" Clive looked at Jet, seeing the silver haired boy's body trembling, his legs, knees, everything about him was shivering constantly, and it made the thirty year old worry about him.

"J-Jet…calm down, panicking won't help Virginia so we might as well think this through, besides if we even wanted to go out and look for her, there's the consideration of the rain, if we took the horses out in the sand then there's a likely reason we would be attacked by monsters on our haste and if we went on foot the journey would take twice as long, plus it's only just a theory, we just have to keep a cool head and hope that the rain would stop long enough for us to go out and do a proper search…" Clive explained thoroughly, fixing his glasses on the bridge of his nose.

Jet knew, Jet understood, but he just wanted to find that girl so he could scream at her for making the lone wolf drifter feel this way. All these images of Virginia raced through his head, constantly seeing that silly smiling face; those ocean blue eyes that looked at him, making Jet feel that he was washed away in a merciless wave. That voice that would usually echo in his ears the moment when Virginia spoke, it just made him fell; he didn't know what to call this emotion that ebbed in his heart, Jet never knew what this emotion was called, the drifter never really came across it before.

All Jet Wanted

All Jet Needed

Was to know if his leader was going to be alright, If Virginia was still breathing, if she was going to come back to them anytime soon, he cursed at himself, yelled at himself for feeling this way.

His breathing quickened, shallow, his hand placed on his chest, it felt like his heart was going to explode, going to break down from all these thoughts and feelings that circulated his head, circulated his heart, like he was caught in a thickened fog, Gallows jumped when he seen Jet's body collapse to the floor on both knees.

"Jet!!" He yelled. Gallows and Clive both rushed over to the young drifter, Clive placed a hand under Jet's sweat soaked silver bangs, and he was burning up.

"Gallows, place Jet on the couch, I'll go and get a soaked cloth" Gallows heeded Clive's words, he picked Jet up and placed him out unto the soft red couch, lining Jet's body out on it, getting a pillow from the other chair and resting it under Jet's head.

"Man Jet, didn't know you can be such a pain…"

"S-Shut up Oaf" Jet muttered, his eyes narrowed, it was obvious that he was out longer because he left the house earlier than Clive and himself and came back later than both of them did, plus adding the rain and amount of coldness along with it, well it didn't really take a genius to figure this out.

"You shouldn't really worry so much, Ginny's gonna be fine, I mean she's not one to be tagged as a Damsel in distress now would she?" That was true, Jet knew that Virginia could take anything or anyone on; she's done it before, but still…

"W-who said I was worried?" Jet snapped, he was exhausted, anyone could tell, but it wasn't like Jet to lose composure. Gallows frowned at Jet "I may be an oaf but I know when a spiky haired jackass like you gets worried, especially when it's of a young girl that he's been accompanying for quite some time now" Jet closed his eyes in annoyance.

"She's my old man's daughter; if she disappears then he'll be sad…"

"Oh yeah, Virginia's dad was the one who taught you how to use an ARM" Jet made a dark smirk, raising an arm over his head, resting on his forehead.

"He taught me everything I've known, but when I figured out that Virginia was his kid, I began to wonder why he even bothered with me when he had his own kid that was skilled with ARMS, I tried to ask him a couple of times when I've seen him, but he vanished without a blink of an eye…" a lie of course, he did see him again, but Jet never really did get a straight answer out of his old man nor did he tell Virginia because of gentleness on his part.

Gallows placed his hands unto his hips "Hey man he's just mysterious that way…"

"I wonder why Virginia's so intent on finding him anyway. If she hates him so much then why does she bother looking for him?" Jet asked he didn't really understand why Virginia was like that. He's guessing that Gallows or Clive would know something like this since they were masters in that department.

"Virginia just wants to find her dad, like any child that wants to find out what their father is like, she just wants to know what her father is like, and heck wouldn't you?" Jet closed his eyes "No, not really…I'd just move on" Gallows sighed; he was guessing that Jet would say something like that, another blunt comment from the cold hearted kid.

"You know kid, not all people can just get up and move on like you can, there are times that when something hits us so hard that leaves this endless void of questions circling our heads, pushing it's giant weight unto our bodies leaving nothing behind but an empty, mindless shell, but you know what…"

Jet knew that Gallows was going to say something that'll probably hit him hard, but then again he was kind of shocked that Gallows was saying something that didn't suit his personality at all or at least the big oaf that he's known for all this time.

"We have each other, we have each other to sustain us and being able to be there when we're feeling lonely or blue, family, friends, partners you name it, they'll keep each other company, like what Virginia's dad did for you and what your doing for us now…" Jet frowned as he darted one open eye over to him "You guys are weird you know that?"

"Ha, look whose talking punk…"

All Jet did was close his eyes as he let sleep claim him. He needed all the rest he can get if he was going to find Virginia.

**Outside Humphrey's Peak**

_Virginia…please be safe…_

Virginia opened her blue eyes, as she looked up at the cloudy sky, she swore she just heard Jet's voice calling her name "Jet…" she muttered, her entire body feeling cold, being caressed by the cold wind and the pouring rain that fell upon her. She couldn't really feel her body anymore; her skin felt like it was as cold as ice that would be found on a frozen pond.

"Well, well, look who we have here!" Virginia froze in her place, blue eyes wide open as she looked up, seeing a pair of evil, mischievous blue eyes peering at her, a hand tightly wrapped around an ARM that had a sword on it, green skin along with a giant machine that was nearby the familiar figure, she recognized them both very well, Virginia's body stiffened.

"J-Janus…" she hissed hatefully.

Janus smirked ignorantly, licking his lips as he narrowed his eyes at his awaiting prey playfully "Nice to see you again Princess…"

**To Be Continued**

**Youkai Of Hearts:** I know, I know, I'm a bit late in updating this chapter along with Jet and Gallows being a bit out of character but I had a lot of things getting in the way, my ICT course and other projects that still need to get _**Finished**_. Agggggh!!! Plus I originally lost the original third chapter for this when my computer decided to crash on me I sad to say, poor Lappy (sniffle)

Anyways, be honest and tell me what you think of this chapter because I really need criticism and idea's if I am not coming up with any good material at the moment because of my tired wary head. XD Anyways Until the next chapter kiddos, I'll be seeing you all later, tadie by!!!


End file.
